Dean Gets Around
by inhalesBOI
Summary: Dean is rehab for his sex addiction. He tells story of everyone he's done.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Just an intro to this story. Dean Ambrose has recently entered an addiction rehab facility on his own merits. So what is his addiction? Drugs? Alcohol? No. Sex, exactly. Thoughout his tender in the company, Dean has had quite the NSFW encounters with his colleagues, both male and female. This even happens during his relationship with Renee Young. With a guilty conscience, he admits himself in order to get his mind at ease. He scheduled to tell one story per section, and by his request, have them recorded and sent to his lover back home.

Two things. First, obviously with include smut and mature content. Second, there will be no Rollins or Reigns pairing. Personally, I never was into the whole Shield fan fiction, and you see that kind of content too often, let's change it up a bit!


	2. Back to Basics ( Bayley )

Back to Basics (Bayley)

It's Survivor Series week, and both rosters are in Toronto. Thoughout the city, Raw and Smackdown superstars mingle with each other the first time since the summer. One of the most interesting pairing is Dean Ambrose and Bayley. Despite their different personalities, the two actually click well together. They only mean once, during Summerslam weekend, but the uncanny duo were friends at first sight. They actually planned to chill while in Toronto has the next time they'll see each other will be next year in San Antonio. While they may be in relationships with other people, they've always interacted.

Bayley was all set for a nice day to chill with her favorite Smackdown superstar, wearing her favorite casual attire, until the weather decided to change it's mind. What should have been a lovely, warm day turned into rainy and murky afternoon. A downpour arrive while she was getting ready, and mood changed from glad to sad. All this time, getting set, wasted. She wiped her makeup off, changed into some yoga pants and began channel surfing.

She really wanted to spend time with Dean, and ask him a couple of questions. After an hour, she hears a long bang at her hotel room door. And a familiar voice is calling her name. She looks though the door eye and is surprised. Its Ambrose, shivering and drenched. Bayley immediately opens the door, allowing him in.

"Oh my God! Dean, what happened!"

"Ya see... I was out for one of my long walks around city, when all of sudden, BANG! Thunder and rain starts pouring down. At to top it all off, some jackass drove by, getting me all wet! Thank God for cardio."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did. I even texted you too, but you didn't reply." Bayley now recalls that her phone was in her room which she showered.

"Oh, sorry." She would hug him, but he's wet. "Stay right there." She left the damp Dean alone, to receive something from her room. She returned with one of her "I'm a Hugger" shirts and black sweatpants. "Here. Go in the bathroom and change before you get sick." Dean shuffled his way there, and locked the door behind him.

He exited the room, to see Bayley sitting on the couch, channel surfing, and with glee coming from her face. She was giggling at the sight of Dean wearing bright colors. The shirt seemed right on him, despite it being a medium. He sat down next to her, on her right side.

"Why do you men's clothing in your luggage?"

"When you're around New Day, shenanigans happen. I always come prepared."

"Ah, I see. You don't happen to have any underwear I can use, by any chance? Cuz right now, I'm free balling, this right now."

"I keep forgetting to buy those! Let me make a note of that." She goes to her phone to type a memo.

"So, what are we watching?"

"I don't know, beats me."

While show searching, they talk about everything and anything. How different the locker rooms are now since the Draft, their current storylines, etc. They even talk around their favorite food, movies and interests too. They suddenly end speaking about their significant other and there whereabouts. Renee is doing Unfiltered stuff now, and Aaron was on his way to Toronto, but the weather has delayed his flight until further notice.

They finally stop and watch a show. Apparently, HBO is running a Game of Thrones marathon. For what? They didn't know, all they know is they are big fans of the show. They are invested into the show. Near the of the hour, a sex scene begins, which makes Bayley feel uncomfortable, and Dean takes notice. He mutes the TV.

"What's the matter? "

"Nothing, it's just... don't you feel dirty when watching?"

"This, no. Between you and me, I have seen much worse than this. This here, is kiddie stuff to me."

"Dean, you've watched... porn?"

"Yes, most people have. Have you?" Bayley shakes her head no. Dean is shocked.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't even looked at porn? Searched for it? Googled it?" She still gives the same answer.

"I am amazed. Please tell me you've had sex before!"

"Of course, but... it wasn't... how do you say... good?"

"Please explain."

"Well, my boyfriend... this is so embarrassing... doesn't... have... stamina.", she got quieter with every word.

"How last does he last?"

"Most, probably, 2 minutes."

"I am appalled by this."

"Well, it's all his fault. He wants to try new things, but I don't know what he means when he ask for something specific. That's why I came to you, for advice and help."

"Me?" Dean seemed puzzled by this. "Why me?"

"I asked around, and everyone said you, so could you please."

"So, you're using as guide to sex rather than the Internet?"

"Yeah, I feel less dirty about this. I still feel dirty asking you, but less."

"Sure, I'm help. However, I'm letting you know that I'm very hand's on with this kinda of thing. Are you ready for that?" She nods yes. "OK, Dean's Sex Ed is in section! You have any requests?"

"Yeah, a lot." She unlocks her phone and scrolls though her memos.

"You wrote them down in your phone?"

"Yeah, there's a lot to request."

"Let me see that." He takes her phone to look over her requests. He's surprised by the number of stuff, and that he's in for long section. "OK" as he returns the phone to her. "I think we can do." Bayley smiles. "First thing, handjob." He stans up and attempts to drop his pants, when he feels Bayley stopping him.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I told you that I'm very hand's on with this kinda of stuff. I'm not just going to describe sex to you. I'm going to show you how to get done right!"

"I know, but isn't this cheating?"

"Look, you choose this, not me. You could've got to Internet to solve your problems, but no. Besides, all those stories you are probably others cheating. Let's just keep this between us, alrighty?"

"OK.", Internet porn is looking real good right now.

Dean actually takes his shirt off first, and lays it over his seat. (It's a leather couch.) He finally removes his pants, and sits in his seat naked, staring directly at her. His member is semi hard, semi flaccid. Bayley wants to look away, but can't. Dean asks her for her hand, amd reluctantly does so. Grabbing her by the wrist, he slowly moves it towards his area, and tells her to grip it softly, she does. Guiding her, he instructs her to move her hand up and down. He finally let's goes once he has a full hard on. She saw why Renee is still with him. A cock that's a little big, but not ridiculously long; on the thicker side and some hair. The perfect 7.5 piece of man meat.

Her thumb nail managed to hit his exposed head, causing Dean to slip a yelp of pain. She stopped her actions, making such he's OK. He explained that the tip is the most sensitive part of the male anatomy, and that ever the slightest of unpleasantness bring extreme pain to the rest of their bodies.

"Are all guys like this, exposed?" Dean nodded no. He told that some guys have foreskin that covers the tip. "Well that explains Finn." Dean snapped her a dirty look. "TMI?" He nodded yes.

"Back to this. The next item on the list is... footjob." He checked to if she had shoes or soclks on, which she didn't. He told her to repeat the process with her feet. She brought her feet up, and went for it. Both showed extreme discomfort, which made her stop not even a minute in.

"That felt so weird. I couldn't get a good grip around."

"I never liked it. Only once, now twice, I've done it. On to... ah, one of my personal favorites. Titty fuck or titjob."

Bayley kinda gets the idea of the it after hearing it. Dean tells to take off her shirt, but she has a bra on too.

"Take the bra off too, and sit on the floor, in front of me." She takes her place on the floor, but hasn't taken off her bra yet. Hesitated, she undoes the knock in the back, letting the article of clothing fall to the floor, exposing her breasts to him. Dean couldn't help but grin a bit. Her and Renee have almost similar boobs. "Put those on each side of my penis." She cringed after hearing the p word, but she asked for this. Dean scooted closer to make it easier for her. "The difference between the two is that one involves the man doing all the work, and the other is the woman doing all the work. If the man does this...", he thrusts his pelvis, catching her off guard, "Sorry." This should be one he explains. "If,the man thrusts, its called titty fuck, and you such hold breasts tight, to feel the pleasure. Let's try this again." With new instructions, the two pulled it over successfully. "Now, a titjob is when the womanmoves her breasts up and down the shaft, like so." Bayley moved her boobs like he said.

"That was nice, but it was hard to do."

"Yeah. No offer, it's meant for girls... with... bigger, yeah." Awkward silence is awkward.

"Well, since you're down there, we can knock out this next 3 together. Blowjob, deep throat and face fuck. I'll explain this one to before you start. So, whatcha do is, you take your mouth, you put it aroung this, and move back and forth." Bayley was giving him a crazed look. She grabbed his member, attempting to open her mouth, but just end up staring at it. "Hey, don't be afraid, it doesn't bite. " She smirked, and began with the tip. For the first time during their session, Dean tilted his head back and enjoyed fit a bit. Apparently, Bayley gives so good head. He wanted to moan out so badly, but instead he let out slow and heavy breathes. He checked to see her process and saw she is near halfway. She was going for it, but her gag reflexes were coming into play. She stopped and used the saliva on Dean's dick to lubricant the rest of it. Dean was impressed by this, has it not something a novice does. He asked if it is possible for her to reach the base, which is deep throat. She attempted in one gulp, but only got up to two thirds. She felt his hands go to the back of her head, and push her to the base. Her mouth was completely engulfed by him. Only when she had trouble breathing he released his grip. Once of her mouth, a string of saliva was connecting the two together.

"What was that for!" She upset. "I almost choked on that!" Pointing towards his penis, whicj was now veiny and throbbing.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. But at least, we got face fuck down too. Normally, I would thrusts more into your mouth, but it's already taken a lot of abuse."

"You think? "

"Now, it's time for me to please you. Drop the pants."

Bayley, more willing this time, did had he commanded. For the first time, both of them are in their birthday suits. He gestures her to come closed, and stops her with his hand on her torso. He examines her pussy, how its glistening with juices, just his tip was of pre cum. He began to the massage around it, as it was very tense.

"What I'm about to do is called fingering. This is going to be really intense, so if I'm hurting you, say pineapple." She questionably nodded, from the weird safe word and the extreme nervousness of the ordeal.

Dean hovered his fingertips over her private parts, and feels the heat inches away. He began with the tip of his index finger and slowly made his way in. Just the slightest of skin went in and Bayley already let out a sheik of joy, but she didn't say pineapple. Dean swirled the tip around, and with every passing degree, Bayley yelped louder. The noises of love and pleasure Bayley let out were the one's Dean wished he moaned out from earlier. He found himself with his entire finger inside, wiggling around Bayley's caving walls. He pulls out, seeing his finger is drenched in juice. He glances at Bayley, who's a bit lightheaded. He allows her to catch her breath before reentering. He goes for broke this time, jabbing the middle and index finger right in her, let out her loudest moan yet. Two fingers in, swirling around at the speed of sound. He sneak in the ring and pinky as well, driving both of them crazy. He was about insecure the thumb, when she screamed out the safe word. He immediately exited from her, as she collapsed on top of him. Her heavy breathing was a sign of exhaustion. She pleaded to stop, but Dean said there are two, well three items left, however they'll rest for a while.

Dean tasted his fingers, and enjoyed the sweet nectar of Bayley. He asked it she was ready yet, and she said one more minute. In her mind, she couldn't believe all the dirty things she done durinb this, and that there's still more. She was ready, and got in the position for assuming another fingering, and boy was she mistaken. Dean didn't announced that the next thing was tonguing, and when his mouth connected with her clit, her eyes rounded to the back of her head. She was almost shaking from Dean's tongue work, and how smoothly it moved. Dean was close to his climax just from tasting her juices, Bayley was too, and he knew it. He suddenly stopped, and moved her to the arm of couch, telling her to bend over.

"What is this?"

"That... that was tonguing. This is the last thing we have, anal and creampie. Hold on tight."

He slapped both her cheeks hard, leaving a light red handprint. He stoked a bit with one hand and prepared himself with the other. With no warning, he slammed his member into her, as screamed into the cushions. Bayley was clawing the furniture, and grabbed a pillow nearby, to mute her screams. She was feeling pain and pleasure. The frequent thrusts slowed down, has Dean was on the verge of releasing his unborn children. The slower pace helps him keep going. His speed resumed to his normal paces. He did not want cum this early, by that meaning only 10 minutes. His legs were quivering when he slowed down, while Bayley was just a mess. He gave one last thing before climaxing. He returned to his fast pace, but after not less than 5 thrusts, he gave up and cummed inside her butt. Bayley was limp, and only realized iy stop Dean was laying on her back. Both were floating in and out of consciousness. Bayley attempt to get him out, but she was too weak and he was too heavy.

What seems like an entirety, which was only 3 minutes, Dean finally got up. He slid himself out of her, and stood there on jello legs to examine his work. His cock, which is slowly becoming flaccid again, was covered in cum. He saw the drips of semen leaving the hole and making a little white puddle on the floor. (It's been a while) He also that Bayley had orgasmed too, and that her juices were all over the side of the couch. He attempts his way to tall to Bayley, but his legs are so wobbly, he fell to his knee, and laid out on the floor under her. She mustered up the strength to tell to talk to her.

"Is that what sex should be?" He nodded yes with grin on his face. "Wow", has she adjusted her on the couch, in the 'draw me like one of your French girls' pose. She waved for him to get closer, where she planted to most softest and pleasant kiss on Dean's lip. "Thank you so much. I'll go to for any sex advice over the Internet any day." He smiles, and returned the favor, with hard and sloppy kiss. Dean finally pulls himself up, and gingerly makes his way to bathroom, when he feels Bayley grabbing him by the wrist. "Wait." Dean slowly walks his way back, when her hand grabs his groin area. She was ready for round 2? Bayley just kinda of play with his dick, stroking and smiling at it. She gives it a soft kiss in the middle and another on the tip, give Dean goosebumps. She slid off the bed, and Dean assistance her get up.

"You want to shower now?"

"Yes."

Long story is long story. Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Back in Lass (Becky Lynch)

Chapter 2: Back to Lass (Becky Lynch)

Backlash has come and gone, and was a major success for the blue brand. New champions were crownes which included; AJ Styles has the new WWE Champion, Heath Slater & Rhyno becoming the inaugural Smackdown Tag Team Champions, and Becky Lynch as the inaugural Smackdown Women's Champion. Everyone was heading to the same hotel outside of the city. Becky rode with Alexa Bliss, while former WWE Champion Dean Ambrose rode with his partner in crime, Renee Young. Both of them made it the location at the same time, however Renee had to leave and go to Raw the next night. Dean actually seemed sad, which is a rare emotion for him. He kisses his goodbye and wishes her a safe trip. Upon entering though the door, Becky walks besides him, beginning a conversation.

"Hey, Deano. Everything already?"

"Besides my body being in pain, not really."

"I mean with you and your gal?"

"Everything is fine. She has to be on Raw tomorrow. That's what sucks about a journalist."

"Yeah."

"What sucks more is how much money I spent on a two bedroom room at this dump. She was told she would free tomorrow, but apparently not."

"Exactly..." stopping in her tracks mid sentence. "Hey, Lexi!", gesturing her to come over. "You have the bed to yourself. I'll be bunking with this lad here." Hitting is elbow, which is sore.

Bliss asked if it was okay with him, and he simply yes. She promises to pay her back before leaving to her room. Dean stared back at her.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Come on Dean. You had a rough night, and you need company."

"Fine." They continued their to their room, which did in fact have two beds. Dean set his stuff, to the one closest to the window, leaving Becky with the one closest to the bathroom.

"Why did ye asked for two beds, if you guys are together?"

"We agreed that every so often we sleep in different beds. We love each other, but we need sometimes." Becky nods in approval, before setting her new title on the nightstand. Dean just looks her, while changing.

"Oh, sorry."

"Na, it's OK, you deserve that championship." Dean is still a bit upset about losing the title.

"Come on Dean, you had a good run with the belt. That's all anyone can ask for."

"I guess you're right. I just wished I held it for a bit longer. You ready to go yup sleep, so I can turn the light off?"

"Yeah.", as she suggled her way into bed. Dean turned off the lamp, and which he a good night sleep.

 _The next morning..._

Becky was awaken by the sounds of a shower running. Although they didn't have show todaay, she still woke up later than usual. She got up from bed, and put on a shirt and sweats, as she slept with her bare minimums. She heads to the bathroom, to see the door is unlocked. One of the perks about rooming with Dean is the door is always open. She knocks on it, while opening.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?", poking his head out of the shower curtain, all wet.

"Did you mind if I use the restroom?"

"No at all. Just tell me when you flush. OK?"

She walked and presumably doing her business. Dean turned his back to her, sore so she didn't see the front.

"So, how was you sleep?"

"Uh, great, I guess." Becky wasn't expecting a conversation while they were in their most vulnerable position.

"Does this remind you of old times?"

"Yeah"

A long time ago, Becky and Dean were sore of on a friends with benefits level. They ever so often hookup, and go by their separate ways. That all changed once Dean had a gal. They did promise one last together.

"Alright, Dean. About to flush."

"OK, that's for the memo." She flushed, and hot water poured down Dean's body. He was always was know to take cold ones in the morning, and hot ones in the night. He turns off the water, just as she walks out.

"Hey, Becky! "

"Yes?"

"You want do one for old time sake?"

"Dean, you have a relationship!"

"Think about it."

She leaves almost in digust. Sure,they've had their times together before, but it's totally different now. She ponders for a second, but she knows she shouldn't. She glances over to her title. She then realize that she hadn't yet celebrated her victory yet. Sitting there, she weights her options, and settles for the worse of the two. The footsteps from the bathroom are coming closer, so she quickly strips out of her shirt and shorts, and poses in front of the bed wearing just her bra and panties. " _I going to regret this_.", her mindset.

Dean walks out, still wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stops and takes a step back, after seeing Becky in a provocative position.

"Ummm, what are you doing? "

"I thought about it, and I'll let to do one last with you."

"Do you know I was only playing, right? "

"Dean", as she got off the bed. She began circling around him, lighty sliding her index finger on his moist body. "I remember, a long time, you told me, I get to choose when was the last time we did this. Now, I understand that you are in a different and difficult situation, but this can be our little secret. Now, I just had the biggest victory in my career, and I'd like to celebrate." Lynch undoes the knot in the towel, causing it to fall in the floor, exposing Dean. She grabs his cock, giving it a strong sqeeze, before loosen her grip and stroking. Dean bit his lip from the initial pain, and tried to mute his moans from being stroked. "You miss this, don't you? I'm going to give you the best experience ever, that you will be calling me. Now lay down the bed!"

Dean did has she command, has he had no control over this entire ordeal. If he could, he would stop if. However, her hand is on his cock. And judging from her grip early, he doesn't want to anger her, or else no kids for the future. He was laying down on top of the sheets, has Becky did her work.

"I miss your dick. So plump and thick and big. I can't wait until it gets in me." Dean is staring her body, mindlessly. "Oh, sorry. I forget you like these." She undid her bra strap, throws across the room, giving him a full view of her boobs. She guides his hand to them, and he begins to play with them. "They call you 'Titty Master' for a reason, right? They're much more fun then Renee's, too?" Dean wasn't happy about the previous comment, and gives her breast a mean death grip. Becky quickly responses with a death grip of her own, and a hard twist on the shaft as well. Dean let go, as the pain to his genitals was far worse. "Remember whose in charge here. You just lose your titty privileges. Luck for you, I'm moving on."

The handjob was successful in getting Dean a full on erection. Becky's mouth was watering fit her next move. She brought her head to Dean's exposed one. She licked the shaft from base to tip before going into fellatio. Hand on base, the other on balls, and mouth sucking along. Dean was trying so hard not to enjoy it, but he know the wild things they were capable of doing. He saw an easy opportunity to pull her panties down. The one tug was his biggest mistake yet. Once she left the fabric slipping down, her grip strengthen, on the base and balls, and bit down on his 7.5 inches. Dean stood up from it, almost screaming his lungs off. She stopped her actions, and confronted him.

"You are so eager. I guess I can give my beaver." She got on the bed, with her ass on top of his face. Setting up for a 69 position. Once ready, she continued her work, as Dean looked on at her vagina soaking in juices. He didn't want to, but he was so far in, that cheating wasn't in his mind. All he knows that drive is coming back to him. He finally pulled himself up, and began to slip her nectar. It was slow at first, then it got to speed. Becky actually stopped, in order to enjoy Dean's tongue work.

"Pineapple." Dean completely stop his motions, as that was their safe word. Lynch turns her body, so she's face to face with Ambrose. She bring her arm, and wraps her fingers around his member. She lifts herself up, and positions her right about it. She looks, eyeing where it, has she is ready to sit and ride Dean. His tip is right beneath her, and she feels the pre cum building up. Taking a big old breath, she sits, as her walls crush under his tool. Dean was in another dimension has Becky began to ride. Up and down she went on his meat pole. Occasionally, she stopped at the base and swivel her hips around like a corkscrew. She turn her back to him, and her ass was in his viewpoint. Watching her bounce on him, drove Dean insane. But then, he realized, he has an opportunity to take control.

Using the last core strength he had, Dean sat up, and wrapped his arms around her body. His hands moving freely all over her, has he delivers soft kisses on her neck. His hands found their way up to her breasts, where he continued his work from before. Feeling and squeezing her fun bags was a great stress reliever. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and that was her mistake. Once in another world, Dean used every single fabric of his being, to switch the position to his favor. From seated pose they were in, he basically hurled Becky over to her belly. She was now face down on the bed, with Dean standing up top, over her, and off the bed, with both of his feet on the floor. The suddle and gentle moment turned intense, has Dean began his trademark rapid thrusts, shaking Lynch to her core. What made it more intense was that Dean constantly switched holes with no problems.

"You son of a, ah", she couldn't finish cussing him out, has he always manages to hit her g-spot. The thrusts are slowing down, mean Dean is close to his climax. "Don't you dare stay inside! I'm not having your babies, now or never!" She demanded. He finally pulled out, and asked to get on her knees while he jerked off in front of her, ready to unleash. "Spread it all over here." Motioning around her breasts, while squeezing them together, ready for impact. The seconds felt like days, waiting for him. Dean tilted his head back and moaned out loud as his load of unborn children showered Becky's tits. It wasn't a massive load, but more than expected. His semen cover her boobs, and accidentally hit her face, around the chin.

Dean leaned his lower back on the bedside to recover, while Becky examined the situation. Her chest was covered in cum, and some on her chin. She scooches over the Dean's flaccid member, and she kisses the glossy, wet tip. She stands up, and whispers into his ear. "Thank you. If you need me, you know where to look." She winks at him, and make her way to shower, to wash herself out.

 _I need to stop doing this_.

Just a few quick things. First, the next chapter will be male on male, so if you uninterested, please wait for the following chapter. Second, the structure of the series will be two female chapters than one male chapter. Finally, expect frequent uploads for next week. I plan to have one chapter on this series up on Monday, Wednesday and Friday; and one chapter on Tales of Baylor up on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.

Remember to leave a review, thank you!


	4. Prince Peach (Dash Wilder)

Chapter 3: Prince Peach (Dash Wilder)

Traveling without your tag partner in a while, feels incredibly weird and lonely. The Revival, Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder, took part in the Smackdown shows across the South, in order to prepare them for the main roster. However, halfway along their accompaniment, Dawson got a call about a family emergency, and was pulled out for the remainder of the tour. Dash had to stay with the Smackdown crew for the rest however, as NXT tapings were done weeks ago, and they were traveling in the Midwest region.

Dean Ambrose, took notice of the situation, and became Wilder's temporary travel companion. They often butt heads a lot, but there was no other solution. At least Dash was happy about being in his homeland, the South and all its ways.

Dean had just finished a 6 man tag team match main event at a house show, and was looking around for Dash. After asking around, he came to conclusion that he was taking a shower, before they hit the road. Frustrated, Ambrose went to showers, looking for him. He hears one shower head running, and looks ready to blow up. Before he could yell out his anger, he stopped and looked at him. Dash was all soaped up and wet, taking his time. Dean couldn't help but admire his physique. Normally, Dean was attracted to thinner and smaller men. Something about Dash, however, was special. Maybe it was the fact that he had a nice broad chest and was on the heavier side. Or the fact that he was on verge of being a bear. Or how his member, dangling between his legs, wasn't long buy thick and average length, complemented his whole body has a burry fellow.

Dean was feeling a certain type of way, that he couldn't be angry anymore. He walked out of sight from the doorway, and called for him, to hurry up has the show had ended. Some cuss words exited his mouth has he hurried his way out.

They were finally on the road, and the ride to the hotel was a silence one. Normally, they had a conversation or two, but not one word was uttered. Wilder didn't find this weird, has he believes that his mind was somewhere else. Once at the hotel, the put their things on their bed, and went to go a shower. Normally, he leaves his clothes outside and changes in the room, but feeling that he would get a hard on fantasizing about his roommate nude, he brought his clothes in.

Dean usually takes a hot shower before sleeping, but with his current situation, he decided to take a cold one, to rid his mind of the graphic images in his head, and (no guy ever hopes for this) hopes for shrinkage? He also know he couldn't stay in for long, as Dash always goes before hitting the bricks. He went in and out, shivering. He put his shorts on and opened the door, shaking. Dean wasn't expecting his roommate outside, in his draws, waiting to get in. Dash asked if he was OK, but Dean couldn't make out a word has he distracted by the outline of Wilder's bulge from the tight, cotton boxer brief. Dash knocked some sense to him, with a slap to the face to grab his attention. It send Dean spinning, and he grabbed Dash's shoulder to maintain a vertal base.

Without no thinking, Dean made a bold move and licked Wilder's check and kissed it. Dash throw him to floor. The thud was too loud for comfort, and Dash picked him up by the armpits, leaning him against the walls. The rage in his eyes was visible, and Dash wanted to scream out the frustration, but he knew he would cause a scene.

"Listen here, city boy. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm not falling for it." Dash was beginning to ease up. "I heard about you, and your way, and I don't roll that way. Understand this boy, you're on my grounds, and here in the South, things are done differently here. You hear me boy!"

Dean was finally able to muster up a rebuttal. "I'm sorry. I should've been you sincere. So, have you had sex with a man before? I have, and it's amazing. " Wilder is fuming now. "Sorry, I mean when was the last time you had sex? No wonder you and your 'partner' are so angry and butt hurt all the time." Dash had enough of this nonsense. He threw Dean on his bed, sticking the landing. He was in the zone to destroy him, limb by limb. He got on top, and landed one punch on his face, giving him a black eye. He stopped immediately, thinking he knocked him out. In that moment, he thought about what crazy Deano had said. He never imagined intercourse with another male, but he does remember that the last time he put it was a while ago, and that it wasn't all that. Was sexual frustration the cause for his bitchy attitude? The moment of reflection had gone, has it was destroyed by Dean regaining his thoughts. Dash took a second to evaluate the situation. No one would not, but him and Dean, and Dean can't even gather his thoughts. He had one chance of releasing this anger.

Dean put his head, only his neck by choked out by Dash's strong, meaty hands.

"Listen here, Bicurious Dean. What we are to do, never leaves this room, got it?" Dean shook his head in approval, or Dash did with his hands shaking it. "Good." Evil intentions began.

Wilder wasted no time stick his tongue in Dean's mouth and down into his throat. He had one on Dean's head for balance, and the other in his underwear, simulating his member. Knowing that his time was limited, the makeup section was a short one. Dash ripped his draws off him, and his dick hard and ready. He stroked it intensely and slapped it all over Dean's buised face, giving his tip a dark purple color. Dean, while dosing in and out of consciousness, is still slick, sliding his hands body his master's body, and started to play with his nipples. It was a huge turn on for both, while Dash's man meat was out in the open, Dean's short formed a miniature tent.

Before anymore actions could go underway, Dash slipped his partner's shorts down to his ankle and ripped his boxers as well, exposing his Magic Johnson. Laying in his torn up clothing, Dean was dragged by the hair, and was forced to swallow Dash's sift, Southern wood whole. He had no time react, and his mouth was engulfed. Dash even tried to fit his testicles too, but it was a bit much for right now. By the time he was done, Dean's mouth would be sore and basically rearranged. They took a pause, Dean was heavily breathing and out of air, and Dash's cock was covered in saliva.

Just because they stopped, doesn't mean they stopped moving. Wilder rolled Dean over on tp his belly, was his ass right in his face. He didn't want to insure himself yet, since Dean wasn't back to capable performance. He just spread his checks, and circled his finger around his hole, hoping to get a response back, like a pucker. Dash grabbed a pillow from the headboard, placing under Dean's face.

"If you scream, scream into it, got it?" Dean agrees, knowing that the worse it yet to come. He waits for him to enter the hole, however, he gets a hard slap to ass, and muffles the pain into the pillow. Dash enjoyed seeing the small vibrations off the skin happen, so he slaps him again on the other side. He give each cheek 2 more, and leaves a big red handprint behind. He brings his hands to the marks and gets a firm grab. He stretches them once again, and prepares him for the main course.

Before entering man ass for the first time, he when back to Dean's mouth to relube. The saliva had dried up since then. Back in the back, relubricated, hand on Johnson the other spreading, he made a quick entrance to anal sex. Balls deep, Dean was in so much agony, the muffle screams were shouts of masked pleasure. The sounds of balls hit ass flesh filtered the room along with the special scent that sex creates. Dash got cocky, putting his hands behind his head has he thrusts and penetrates away at the Lunatic Fringe. He was that cocky, that once he came inside, he stop thrusting a bit, maintaining a constant pace.

The feeling of his man ooze lubricating his junk with smashing was a pleasant one. He pulled out, seeing the semen drip out onto the sheets, and his dick glistening all over from base to tip, covered in the homemade white substance. Dash turned Dean over to his back. Both their cocks were a bright red. Wilder's from so much movement and exercise, and Dean's from being trapped under his body thoughout the ordeal. It was dripping of precum. He even left a small strain on the sheets.

Seeing that this was their was last activity, Dash lowered the intensity level. He brought both cocks together in his hand. Dean, still lightheaded, let out soft moans has Wilder stroked them in stereo. Dash was envy that Dean had an inch on him, but he was still proud on how much girth his penis had. The light strokes quickly, and Dash's cock couldn't much after what's it been though, and ejaculate the last of what he had left on Dean's dick. Wilder, a bit humiliated, was smart and used his semen has lubricant and oiled Dean up. Dean was starting to get his scenes back, and had blurry vision of what's going on. He could make out that a figure was giving him a handjob, and that they used some type of wet substance to get him wet.

He also what whom ever is this individual is, has a strong grip and the stroking was get faster. Dean felt that the person was going to rip his dick off, judging from how fast they're going and the near death like grip on his crotch. Dean puckered up, almost like he had a seizure, cause he know he was close. Finally, after the 5 minute tortuous handjob, Dean's very red penis exploded load after load. Dash was amazed in how much he had in him, with the first blasting remarkably high and hitting Dean's chin after falling back down. The loads got smaller, but still released a lot of cum. Wilder couldn't believe how covered and sticky his hand became, let alone Dean's whole chest. Looked like someone flung white paint on him. He took a little taste of it, and was surprised by it. Using his already sticky hand, he rubbed down Dean's entire chest, so a layer of cum covered him.

He's surprised that Dean hasn't spoken at all. He knows he's alive cause his chest is still moving, maybe he was in shock. When he went to his face, he could see the fade smilw on his face. Believing he's still unconscious, Dash wiped his dirty hand over Dean's face, and even put his fingers in his mouth, making him tastes his own material. Dash grab his sick, one last time, and lightly slapped around Dean's face as well. He carried his prone body, and laid him on the bed properly. Dean was on top of the sheets, naked. Wilder when over to luggage, put on a new pair of underwear, threw away the ripped ones and hoppes into bed.

At some point in the night, Dean woke up, finding himself in the situation, with a woody in a cold room. Apparently, Wilder put the AC on blast, hoping he would wake up. Dean went over to shut the AC off, and had trouble getting there. He felt something was on him, and made his way to the bathroom. It was so hard, it felt like someone sotomize him. The lights originally blinded him. After getting used to them, he walked over to the mirror. His reflection showed that his chest hair ans beard had dry white stuff in it, and it wasn't glue. He also saw that his penis was still red, and that he hadn't jerked off last night. This will forever be a mystery to him, but never to Dash Wilder.

Not what you expecting, right? Don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Down Under (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay)

Chapter 4: Down Under (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay)

The Iconic Duo have heard about Dean's tales around the locker room, and they want in. It will be difficult, has rumor has it that he has been in a relapse of source. He stopped having intercourse with others behind Renee's back for a while now, and only does it with her. They are determined to get the D, why? The stories have lead them to fantasize once they got home, and pleasure themselves. Originally, they want him to themselves, but decided that sharing is caring. The whole roster will be in Florida for Wrestlemania, so it is convenient timing.

Both shoot him an invite to go out, but Dean rejects at first. They later talk Renee to him argee with them plans. Dean does leavw a warning that he is not 100% on boare with this. All four, go out to local restaurant and have a wonderful time together. The Australians were secretly plotting ways for the Canadian interviewer to leave, giving them the opportunity they wanted and needed, to no avail.

The night went so well, a follow-up was scheduled, this time at a bar. Kay & Royce arrived early, and were pleased to see Dean show up solo. When asking about his girlfriend's whereabouts, he responses that she was asked to take up a possible commentator position in the near future, and that she wouldn't make it on time. Renee along encountered him to follow though with the plans, and not stick them up. The celebrate with drinks all round.

Dean decided that enough was enough for them, as they took so many shoots with him only sat on one and drank beer during their time. Dean asked for the check, paid, and drove the ladies home to their place. Slurring their words and unbalanced as ever, it was a challenge for our resident Lunatic Fringe. Watching over the two was exhausting, let alone helping them to the door.

While drunk, their intentions were still present, barely. Even in their drunk state, they tried there hardest to get him in the same bed as them, but his head refused. Well, the head on his neck was. The head im his pants wanted to go in, and try them both. Dean has to remind himself that he is trying to put that lifestyle behind him. The ordeal he went thought just to place them in bed. Them grabbing all over him, removing his jacket, trying to his kiss. The alcohol had a real bad effect on them since the each believe that each other was Dean, and started to make out. Dean saw this before heading out the door, reluctantly. He wanted to stay and watch, but he couldn't. He fell asleep on the couch in the other room, imagining to thoughts of those two together.

Nexy morning, Dean was already up and drinking coffee when Peyton walked out of the room, with a massive headache. She tried talking to him, but he stated that wouldn't speak to her until she covers up. While she might be in her undies, her bare chest was showing. Blushing, she grabbed an old shirt that was on the sofa.

Holding her head, "Uh, what happen last night."

"Well... you and your friend got extremely drunk. I drove yall home, stayed just in case. You tried to come on to me. And before leaving your bedroom, you two started making out. I didn't see anything after that." His nonchalant way of saying the events of yesterday, threw her in a loop. She never of such things with her best friends, then again, they were drunk.

"Was that all?"

"Yeah. When are we leaving? Is she up yet?"

"Give me one minute."

Royce leaves and heads back to the bedroom. During the short walk, an idea pop into her brain. Once back, she wakes up Billie. Royce also noticed that Kay was in a similar situation as her, regarding clothing; no bra but still has panties on.

"What is it?"

"I know how to get Dean in here!"

"Really! How?" Peyton whispers her suggestion, which Billie is first hesitate about, but in this case, she want Dean in her more than ever.

Dean called Renee while the two plotted their plans. He ensured her that they were fine, and that the girls had a few too many.

DEAN, COME HERE PLEASE!

Ambrose cut the conversation short to see what the commotion was. He said goodbye to his bae, and hang up. He would go ballistic if they dragged him in for an opinion on clothes. He opened and was speechless. He wiped his eyes, thinking he was dreaming, he wasn't. On the bed positioned, the two international women, embracing each other nude, scissoring and kissing.

Billie stood up first, slowly walking her towards him. Dean tried to escape, but Peyton block the door, and locked it, throwing the key into a dirty pile of laundry. Dean was trapped in a situation most men dream of. Yet, he wants out. He turned around, with Kay face to face with him. Dean tried to argue his way out, he kept on studding his words. Kay told him to be quiet, has she moved in a kiss. He backed up in Royce, who enjoyed the clothed Ambrose up against her. She moved her hands up and down his chest, making him fidgety. No way matter what he did, someone was getting aroused.

He gave in a bit, by allowing Billie to connect mouth to mouth. The feeling of this cause him to go a bit numb. Royce, by sneaky has she is, got his jacket off and belt undone from the back. The girls eventually switched positions, and moved closer to the bed. Dean began making his own moves, removing his shoes and shirt, ready to go farther. He stops, realize the predicament he's in. He pushed them off of him, want to leave. The goes to the door, shaking the nob. And he then slammed his shoulder, hope for a bunge. Not wanting him to leave, Peyton grab his belt and whipped him. Dean groaned in agony, has she continued for a second, third and fourth rime. The belt left marks on his back, while Dean fell on the floor.

The naked women carried his limp body to the bed, laying him out. Billie undid his pants, as Peyton spoke to him.

"Listen here. We've heard the stories about you, fucking around with the other women, and we want in. I don't care if you are trying to get of out, we're not leaving for a while."

"Hey, girl, look. He's already haply we're here." Billie has a hold on the semi hard, bulge that has been hiding. They both smile at its appearance. It didn't take long before getting stiff. The duo takes turns sliding their hand on the meat, while the other made such Ambrose was in check. Soon enough, both girls were playing with it, flopping it around, watching it wiggle. Now, they were taking turns sucking his pole and balls. While Billie stuck in the shaft in the her mouth, Royce engulfed the testicles. The switch back and forth.

Once done orally, they positioned themselves for their next trick. Billie sat in his chest and pulled him by the hair, begging him to eat her. Refusing, Billie pulled him closer, with his nose and mouth right on her vagina. Still refusing, Royce took action. She was squatting right about him, ready to sit on his dick. Steady it with her hand, she slowly slid down him. He moaned from enjoyment, forcing him to eat her best friend.

Dean's mind was like, "Fuck it.", and let go. He went in on Billie. Royce bounced up and down, and sat still to gyrate and swivel her hips around. She also stuck her hand down and play with herself. Billie told her to switch, much to her chagrin. The swapped and repeat. This they were looking at each other, rather then away. Peyton envied at Billie's enjoyment, seeing her body jiggle has she rode him. While she just sat, with her ass in his face, sipping her juice. He wasn't bad, she just wanted the D in her, not the T. Rash thinking, she took her hand and started to finger her. Billie wasn't ready for this and let out the loudest sound of pleasure ever. After Royce pulled away, she grab her face, crashing their lips together.

The Australians were enjoying this love triangle, and so did Dean. After taking notice, he stopped his actions and let them wild out. He lean on the wall, slowly masturbating away has he watched some hot lesbian sex live, and not on video. With him out the picture for the time being, the girls fondled and explored all around. Licking, biting you name it. Eventually, they were in the same position, when this whole threesome started, except not they were actually doing it instead of pretending. Dean was enjoying every bit of this, and wanted to join back in, but not yet.

The girls were in heaven pounding their clits together, if only one of them had a sex toy in the room. Dean saw the opportunity and pounced. Seeing Peyton's head back and mouth wide open, he stuck his dick in her and processed to face fuck her brains. He pulled out quickly, leaving a trail of saliva from her lips to his tip. Dean then did the same to Kay. He pulled out again, and told the girls the move. They did so, and Dean laid on the bed, motioning them to resume scissoring, but with his penis between them. They did, and the were smashing their pussies on the side of his member.

Dean was so close, but he stop them. He said he had an idea. He told one of them to sit on the, with their back against the side of the bed, Billie followed. He told Royce to stand in front of her. She did so, with her vagina right in front of her face. Dean went behind her, and hit it from behind. He did his trademark fast thrusts. They were so fast, his dick kept falling out of her hole. Whenever it did, Billie would suck him hard before he reenter. They did for a while, with both of them taking each others positions.

Dean announced that he was close, and pulled out. The girls pushed him on the bed. The last thing of their checklist was the usage of their breasts. They grabbed them and slid them up and down the shaft. Dean couldn't believe that there were 4 boobs worshipping his cock. He finally erupted, and his sperm drenched their titties. They stood up, and watched the cum drop from their boobs, down their bodies. They later kissed, and wiped their hands over each other, and licked off their fingers. They glanced down at Dean's exhausted body, and kissed his balls and head, before doing their secret handshake.

Sorry for the late upload! Please don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
